This invention relates to an irrigation system including a mobile storage and dispensing device for a flattenable irrigation conduit.
Various methods have been used for irrigating crops. One such method involves the digging of trenches between the crops. The trenches are then flooded from a central supply, such as a river or stream, for supplying the crops with water. While such a method may prove satisfactory in certain environments, the method requires a large amount of earth to be physically moved and a nearby high volume supply of water. Also, such a method is somewhat inefficient in the even application of water to the crops.
Another method for irrigating crops includes a traveling sprinkler which is propelled through the field and which emits a high pressure stream of water for dispersal on the crops. One such traveling sprinkler is manufactured by Hydro Engineering Incorporated of Young America, Minn. Such a traveling sprinkler is relatively complex and expensive and requires for a high pressure water source, which normally involves the use of high pressure pumps. Further, the traveling sprinkler requires some means of propulsion such that the entire field may receive water. Moreover, the traveling sprinkler looses efficiency in that a substantial amount of water emitted therefrom evaporates before falling onto the crops.
Another means of irrigating crops involves the use of aluminum piping having holes therein which are placed in the rows between the crops and which emit pressurized streams of water therefrom. Such a system generally performs satisfactorily. However, it is bulky and time consuming to set up and move about and is also somewhat costly. Another type of conduit irrigating system involves the use of small diameter plastic tubing having holes therein for trickling water out to row crops. One such type of tubing is manufactured by James Hardie Irrigation of El Cajon, Calif. Such a system generally works well. However, it is relatively costly and is not readily reuseable.